Cinderella ( versi Boboiboy )
by SN.FB
Summary: berkisahkan seorang sosok mencari kebahagiannya setelah sekian lamanya dia menderita. dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan... cinta. DRAF. Yaoi.
1. Prologue 1

**Ini hanya untuk suka-suka..** **tapi gak yakin sungguhan kalau bisa sambung. ini rekaanku sendiri.**

 **BoBoiBoy / Animonsta**

 **pair : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **WARNING:**

 **OCC pekat, OC , Alien kotak gak ada typo banyak dll.**

 **( ingat, ini hanya suka-suka , update gak tentu! )**

sosok anak ini sudah terlahir ke dunia setelah sekian lamanya dia di kandungan ibu selama 9 bulan. bertarikh 13 Maret. bunyi tangisan memecahkan hening di sana. suatu hal yang bisa menggembirakan hati sang ibu. didegongnya anak kecil yang baru saja lahir ke dunia, lalu menciumnya dengan rasa bersyukur. anak itu di periksa dan dokter memberikannya pada sang ayah. dokter memanggil untuk berbicara. sang ayah menurut. sang ayah dari bayi ini merasa firasat buruk akan terjadi.

dan ianya jadi kenyataan.

anaknya menghidap penyakit.

terapi gak bisa dijalankan tapi hanya ada satu cara. dengan memberinya ubat. sang ayah setuju saja asalkan anaknya selamat. akhirnya, pasangan yang baru saja mendapat anak ini pulang. mereka bertemu dengan atok dari anak kecil dan menitipkan anak mereka dengannya kerna orang tua mereka mahu berbelanja seketika.

namun, yang terjadi tragedi kemalangan.

anak itu menangis seperti mengetahui dia baru sahaja kehilangan orangtua. atoknya hanya memeluk bayi itu perlahan lalu menenangkannya. sejak itu, atoknya menjaga bayi itu di bawah kerajaan Rintis.

anak itu diberi nama BoBoiBoy. mudah diingat apabila dipanggil. terutama anak itu penurut. atoknya sangat senang dengan kehadiran cucu ini. dia gak rasa kesepian lagi.

namun, setelah anak ini berusia 5 tahun , pertama kalinya dia ke sekolah , atoknya sudah tiada. terbaring lemah dan Boboiboy hanya memanggil atoknya supaya bangun tetapi sia-sia.

kali ini, dia bersendirian.

dengan usaha gigih yang dia tahu, dia bekerja. bekerja dengan cara meminta bersedekah. ramai yang bersimpati tapi gak ada yang mahu mengambilnya.

hampir saja dia berputus asa...

tapi pada hari itu, ada sesosok yang seumuran dengannya mendekatinya lalu memberikan dia wang yang banyak – tentu saja..

" jika mahukan wang, bukan begini. bekerja! cari wang! gerakkan tubuh lalu bekerjalah! "

meski gak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah itu, tetapi anak itu tetap mengangguk. sejak hari itu, Boboiboy berjanji dia akan mengikuti apa yang bocah itu katakan padanya.

Umurnya sekarang , udah menginjak 9 tahun. cukup untuk seseorang berfikiran matang. tetapi tidak bagi Boboiboy. sekolah saja dia gak pergi.

pada suatu hari, 13 Maret . harinya terlahir , bukan? tapi gak ada yang tahu. sewaktu dia masih lagi mahu bekerja, dia merasakan kepalanya pusing luar biasa. jalannya saja gak benar kayak orang mabuk.

seseorang memerhatikannya. walau mahu mengabaikannya, tapi hati kecilnya mahu banget membantu. akhirnya setelah sekian lama fikir.. dia membantu anak itu. dia mengangkat anak itu secepatnya lalu berlari selaju yang dia bisa. cewek itu berlari tanpa memikirkan keletihannya setelah pulang dari sekolah. bajunya yang berwarna _pink_ itu sedikit bertebangan.

Awalnya, Boboiboy mahu memberontak tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit. dia hanya membiarkan kakak ini membawanya ke mana pun dia gak tahu.

( BOBOIBOY pov )

apa yang aku buat di sini? aku harus kerja. gak bisa berhenti... siapa kakak ini? kenapa harus di tempat putih ini?

aku gak ngerti semua ini. orang yang baju putih , tempat putih... ini tempat apa? kok aneh sekali...?

kakak itu saja yang berwarna _pink_. lainnya putih melulu. apa kalian gak bosan berada di sini?

" tahan dikit ya dik... "

orang ini katanya lembut tapi bila dia masukkan... err.. apa itu? benda panjang halus mahu masuk ke dalam tanganku.

" ARK! "

sakit banget!!

" maaf yah dik... "

i... ini sakit sekali... hiks.. ini.. ini sakit..

" hiks.. hiks.. "

" dik.. jangan nangis... nah, yah sudah.. dokter kasi kamu gula-gula yah.. "

aku gak tahu apa itu gula-gula. sosok di depanku yang manggil dirinya dotker... doker.. err.. aku gak tau! namanya aneh banget! dia memberiku sesuatu yang bulat kayak duit syiling. apa dia mahu memberiku wang? wah, sosok ini sangat baik!

" hiks.. m-maceh.. " ( hiks... makasih )

akhirnya, aku keluar dari tempat putih itu. sosok tadi memberiku obat.. kayak atok dulu. seringnya dia memberiku obat. sepertinya aku harus patuh.

" hai adik.. maaf yah.. kakak langsung mengendong kamu. jadi, siapa namamu? "

hm?

" jangan risau, dik.. kakak gak apa-apakan kamu... "

nama..

nama...

nama...

" nalma tu apa? "

kakak ini tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dengan aneh. aku nanya aja kok.. kenapa harus jatuh?

" err.. k-kamu siapa...? "

kakak ini tiba-tiba berubah. nah, ini baru kungerti!

" BoBoiBoy " jawabku pantas.

" oh.. mari ikut denganku. aku akan memberikanmu makan enak-enak. mahu? "

aku bocah , ingat? tentu saja aku mahu!

( end BOBOIBOY pov )

begitulah bermula kisah seorang anak kecil. berjuang, demi mendapatkan wang. sosok cewek tadi, bernama Yaya. masih sekolah. dialah yang membantu anak tadi. Yaya mengambil Boboiboy untuk menjaganya menjadikan adik angkatnya.

Sejak itu, Boboiboy mula belajar berkata-kata. bahkan acara masak, mencuci, mengemas dan apa saja yang cewek selalu lakukan, Boboiboy mengikutnya.

Sehingga kini,

Dia berusia 18 tahun

Membesar di Kerajaan Rintis.

 **Ini hanya Idea muncul. ini proluge aja. authour mahu sokongan. gak ada, bagaimana...?**

 **RnR please!?!**


	2. Prologue 2

**BoBoiBoy / Animonsta**

 **pair : Fang x BoBoiBoy**

 **WARNING:**

 **OCC, OC, Alur cepat lambat, bahasa Malay-Indo , dll**

 **~EnJoY~**

 **prolouge 2**

Kerajaan Rintis.

Kerajaan ini berdiri dengan adanya raja. Raja berperan untuk menjaga keamanan. bahkan tugasnyalah yang paling berat dan besar berbanding rakyat.

Raja harus memiliki keturunan. Jadi, kerajaan ini gak mengutamakan dengan siapa dia mahu. dengan cewek ataupun cowok. mereka bebas memilih sesukanya.

tapi, asalkan dia bisa mengandung.

anak raja sekarang berumur 5 tahun tapi bukan yang asli – anak angkat. dia terpaksa menipu semua rakyatnya.. bahawa anak itu anak angkat saja.

anak itu tampan, cergas dan sangat pintar. rambutnya sangat berlainan dengan Raja – berwarna _dark purple_ yang seperti malam. matanya agak aneh – berwarna merah. ada yang mengatakan anak itu spesial dari segi matanya. dan juga bukan aRaja ini yang memberikan nama pada bocah tampan ini... tapi orang tuanya yang memberikannya.

orangtua bocah ini masih hidup.

malah, dia mempunyai seorang abang bernama Kaizo.

kerna ketampanannya, Raja jadi tertarik mahukan bocah ini menjadi anaknya agar bisa menarik minat cewek-cewek. mudah baginya untuk mencari calon isteri~

namanya Fang.

Fang, mempunyai sifat yang berbeza dengan raja – tentu saja. Sifatnya yang angkuh, sombong dan berpewatakan dingin. dia gak suka berbicara banyak dan perkara berisik. dia lebih banyak membaca dari berkata-kata. kadang dia tidak memperdulikan raja itu walau raja sudah melayannya dengan baik. sang Raja merasakan tiada apapun yang bisa menarik perhatian si bocah.

pada suatu hari, sang bocah – anak ( tiri ) raja ini berjalan, katanya mahu mengambil angin segar dengan berjalan-jalan. Sang Raja mengangguk saja malah memberikan wang padanya sebelum dia pergi. tapi, tiada yang menarik sesungguhnya di mata itu. semua hanya sama saja. ada yang menjual beli, bermain, bergembira atau apapun! dia gak peduli. hanya saja dia mahu mencari angin segar dan tempat aman saja!

tiba di selekoh bangunan , tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu – ahh, tidak.. sesosok yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

mahu tahu?

gak perlu la... ( #diterajangfansgirlFang )

okey.. okey..

I just kidding! lets go to story!

Sosok ini mengenakan pakaian tipis sahingga bisa melihat warna kulitnya yang kulit langsat itu. pipinya _chubby_ , mata bundarnya berwarna coklat gelap yang sangat menawan. lihatlah, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang _pink_ alami itu menambahkan keimutannya~ dan juga dengan rambutnya... err, Fang agak aneh melihat rambut sang sosok kerna berwarna coklat-putih. tapi , gak apa-apa kok!

Fang telah terpana pada makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

Kakinya tanpa sedar bergerak ke arah malaikat – ops.. bukan.. ke arah sosok yang telah menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

( Fang pov )

sosok ini imut sekali! aku jadi gemas melihat pipinya yang chubby itu. rasanya, dia terkejut melihatku di sini. dari wajahnya aku udah bisa nembak. sepertinya dia mengemis wang untuk dirinya. aku jadi kasian sama anak ini.. apa lagi? Aku berikan apa yang ada padaku. Hanya wang saja yang aku bawa, itupun bapa yang beri tadi. RM 100. Sosok ini nampak terkejut melihatku.

Terlintas pada hatiku untuk menasihatinya, tapi mulutku seperti mempunyai otak sendiri...

" jika mahukan wang, bukan begini. bekerja! cari wang! gerakkan tubuh lalu bekerjalah! "

...malah, kata sinis dan bahasa yang gak dia mengerti yang kukatakan. Apaan ini!? Dia saja terkejut dan bingung. Dia mengangguk ragu tanda dia menerima kataku. Gak apa lah, asal dia terima kata-kataku. Aku berpuas hati lalu pergi begitu saja...

Sejak pertemuan singkat itu, aku mempunyai runtin baru. Mengintip kegiatan si sosok. Aku masih belum pasti yang dia itu cewek atau cowok. Dia imut sih~

Ok, ok... Kembali ke kegiatanku..

Sepertinya dia mendengar kata-kataku! Wah, Fang! Kau sangat bagus! Dia bekerja di mana-mana saja. Kadang mengupah untuk cuci kereta, cuci kasut, tolong belikan barangan orang-orang dan macam-macam dia lakukan.

Tapi, aku harus menghentikan kegiatankj sementara. Sepertinya kita harus berpisah yah.. tapi, firasatku mengatakan yang ini adalah perpisahan yang amat lama. Sekali lagi aku menjeling, dia sangatlah imut bagiku.

Perasaan yang terlarang telah muncul dibenakku yang membuatku berfikiran demikian.

Setelah puas melihatnya, aku kembali ke istana. Waktuku sudah tamat sudah. Pasti bapa akan memarahiku. Aku gak peduli! Toh, dia bukan ayahku yang sebenarnya.

Selamat malam wahai duniaku,

Sang pangeran kesana berlalu,

Selamat malam, malaikatku~

Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu..

_FxB_

Hari ini aku mempunyai kegiatan–

( Author : kok, mengulang mulu?

Fang : Diam loe! Lagian loe yang bikin ini cerita! Kenapa loe salahkan gue yang gak tahu apa!? Lagian inikan isi hatiku!

Author : yah, yah... Aku kan hanya nanya kok..

Gopal : dia gak ada kosa kata yang banyak kali..

BBB : benar juga..

Fang : KALIAN SIBUK AJA!!

Author : gak usah layan 3 orang - ops.. ada juga makhluk alien di sini.. pokoknya, gak usah layan! )

– ahh, pokoknya hari ini aku ada sukaneka untuk anak-anak kayak aku. Tapi, aku gak menyukainya. Hanya lari 100m aja, aku gak penat punya! Aku kan kuat juga tampan!

Aku harus menyertainya kerna bapa menyuruhku. Katanya, biar aku sehat selalu gak kayak dia dan mudah untuk aku menggantikan tempatnya nanti. Yah, aku dicalonkan menjadi raja. Yang menjadi masalahnya , aku harus cari calon yang bagus – kayak aku juga, kan tampan gitu – dan cocok untuk menjadi permaisuriku~ dan masalahnya – lagi – aku baru 5 tahun tahu! Mana cocok berdori do tempat tinggi? Apa kata rakyat nantinya...?

Ahh! Udah, aku mahu lomba ni! Aku hanya berharap bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi~

FxB

Halo! Mahu tahu apa jadi sama aku? Marilah sini! Kalian sangatlah bertuah kerna dapat berbicara denganku! ( Bila masa? )

Aku sekarang sedang memegang piala kemenangan. Hahaha! Kan aku udah bilang! Aku pantas berlari! Aku nombor 1 dari semua!

Aku mula berlari dari sekolah ke tempat kegiatanku yang sebelumnya. Tapi , malangnya sosok itu tiada... Mungkin, dia udah pulang. Aku pun juga! Bau keringat~

FxB

Esok pagi, seperti biasa, aku bersiap untuk ke tempat kegiatanku. Gak sabar nih~ aku mahu bertemu dengan sosok itu~

( End Fang POV )

Anak ini berlari pantas. Mencari tempat yang selalu dikunjungi oleh sang bocah yang dia tahu. Keringatnya sudah meluncur dengan banyaknya. Bajunya saja udah basah abis...

Usahanya sia-sia. Sang bocah yang dicarinya gak ada. Fang berfikiran positif , " mungkin rehat barang kali... " Tapi sejak hari itu, dia selalu keluar hingga gak balik petang. Dia sangat merindui sang bocah.

Sehingga kini, umurnya 18 tahun,

selalu menolak tawaran untuk memilih wanita

hatinya sudah membeku pada yang lain dan hanya untuk sang bocahlah dia mahu

' aku harap dapat bertemu denganmu semula wahai calon permaisuriku '

TBC or End?

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! harap berlanjutan!!


	3. Chapter 1

**Note** : makasih yah kerna review cerita author. aku jadi terharu...

By the way , cerita ini mungkin gak sama dengan tajuknya .

Cerita ini rate M sebenarnya kerna Fang harus menjalankan ritual sama Boboiboy supaya dapat menjadi pasangan lho..

Tapi sekarang rate T dulu yah.. nanti bila sampai masa, author tukar. Jaga-jaga!

Yang gak suka tapi langgar, jangan review yang aneh-aneh! kalau yang mahu sambung, sila review cerita ini.. kerna aku perlunya semangat.. baru bisa bikin cerita. haha. ok.. ok! let go!

 **BoBoiBoy / Animonsta**

 **pair : Fang x BoBoiBoy**

 **WARNING:**

 **OCC, OC, Alur cepat lambat, bahasa Malay-Indo , dll**

 **~EnJoY~**

 **Chapter 1**

Posmen menghantar sesuatu ke setiap rumah. Ada di selit , ada yang dimasukkan di tempat khas , ada yang serah ke orangnya. Asal tugasnya berjalan dengan lancar.

Yaya yang kebetulan mahu keluar rumah terlihat surat yang agak aneh rekaannya. Warnanya saja udah menarik perhatian. Kerna penasaran , Yaya mengambil surat itu.

BoBoiBoy sekarang mengemop lantai. Pasti lantainya licin. Sewaktu Yaya bergerak, kakinya hampir meleset jatuh dan untung dapat imbang badannya.

" Apaan kau ni!? " Teriaknya marah. " Mahu aku jatuh yah!? "

" E..enggak! B.. BoBoi.. "

" SUDAH! cepatan beres ini semua! Kerja biar benar! " Perintah sekaligus memotong kata-kata BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk takut. Bisa-bisa Yaya mengamuk..

Yaya mencari sang adik di kamarnya. Terlihat dari sudut mata, sosok yang diketahui adiknya sedang mendengar lagu dari ear-phone. Dia sedang berjoget ria mengikuti rentak lagu yang mengalun. Yaya menggeleng kecil melihat perangai adiknya yang gak berubah

" Ying... "

Sepertinya sosok – adiknya mendengar suatu nama. Sosok itu pun berpaling.

" Oh, hai kak Yaya~ "

Entah kebetulan, perangai Ying ada sedikit mirip BoBoiBoy. Ceria. Tapi, BoBoiBoy lebih banyak emosi.

" Kamu sedang apa? Kok joget kayak orang gila? "

" Heheh~ lagi asyik dapat lagu baru~ "

" Yah, yah.. " Yaya duduk di pinggiran kasur mulik Ying. " Lihat apa yang aku dapat! "

" Apa tu kak? " Ying juga seperti penasaran.

" Aku juga gak tahu... "

Yaya membuka surat itu dengan berhati-hati. Maklum , surat cantik nih! Sekeping kad yang ada di dalam sampul surat itu. Gak menyangka Yaya sedang memegang surat dari utusan Raja Kerajaan Rintis. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Yaya membacanya. Tiba-tiba dia menjerit histeria!

" Ada apa kak?! " Heran melihat kakaknya tiba-tiba gak normal.

" RAJA MENGAJAK KITA KE MAJLIS TARI MENARI DI ISTANANYA!!! "

mendengar berita itu, Ying juga menjerit histeria.

" Kapan kak, kapan!? "

" Malam besok! "

" Wah, aku gak sabar!! "

BoBoiBoy yang kebetulan aja udah menyiapkan tugasnya menaikkan alis. Aneh, kakaknya gak biasanya menjerit kayak gitu. Untung rumah gak roboh. Batin BoBoiBoy. Dia penasaran lalu memasuki bilik kakak keduanya.

" Ada apa ini? "

Yaya berpaling. " Malam besok, raja menyuruh pergi ke majlis tari menari! "

" Ya lho! Kita harus pakai cantik-cantik sekali! " Ying berkata dengan semangatnya. " Pasti Putera suka! "

" Majlis tari menari? Putera? Apa itu? " BoBoiBoy semakin heran.

Krik... Krik... Krik... Krik...

" Oh, yah.. aku lupa kau gak sekolah... " Yaya menepuk keningnya. " Majlis itu tempat orang berkumpul beramai-ramai untuk merayakan sesuatu. Ini majlis tari menari ini untuk mengundang orang ramai pergi untuk bersenang-senang " (entah benar atau gak ) Yaya berkata dengan asal agar BoBoiBoy mengerti.

" Kalau Putera itu nama gelaran untuk anak Raja ( ayah ) yang laki-laki. Kalau bertuah, salah seorang dari rakyatnya akan terpilih untuk menjadi Puteri untuk gelaran perempuannya. " Ying pun menjelaskan dengan asal.

" Oh... " BoBoiBoy mengangguk pelan tanda faham. " Kalau orang kumpul, mesti ada acara makannya kan? " Nada ceria mula naik. Matanya berbinar penuh harap jika ada acara makan.

" Ada! " Ying berkata ceria. " Mereka akan adakan jam 8 malam! Wah! Aku gak sabar sih!! " Ying teruja hingga melompat-lompat riang.

BoBoiBoy ikut teruja , " Bole BoBoi ikut!? "

Krik... Krik... Krik... Krik...

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang.

" Err, BoBoiBoy... " Ragu, dia sendiri canggung depan BoBoiBoy yang mula tumbuh dewasa ini. Wajahnya memang gak berubah sesungguhnya, tapi garis wajah serta dengan lengannya yang mula membesar itu, membuat BoBoiBoy seperti bocah versi dewasa kerna perangainya yang banyak. Walau Yaya lebih tua dari BoBoiBoy, tetap saja, dia cewek dan BoBoiBoy adalah cowok!

" Majlis ini hanya untuk... " Kalimat Yaya tergantung. Entah, sejak kebelakangan ini, Yaya kadang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat BoBoiBoy.

Ying menyambung , " majlis ini perempuan aja bisa pergi BoBoiBoy.. "

Setelah kalimat itu selesai , muka BoBoiBoy yang beremosi penuh harap menjadi murung. Mata berbinar-binar itu sudah meredup. Tangannya yang gak kesabaran itu sudah lemas. Mungkin dia sedang bersedih. Itulah yang Yaya bimbangkan. Wajah sedih itu gak sanggup dipandangnya. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

" Mungkin bisa lain kali saja yah? " Yaya berkata pelan.

BoBoiBoy terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum – pahit – pada Yaya dan Ying. " Gak apa la, kak... BoBoi harap kakak bisa jaga diri yah... " Lalu BoBoiBoy membalikkan tubuhnya, " semoga berjaya yah... "

Lalu , BoBoiBoy menutup pintu kamar Ying.

Hening...

" Gak apa kah kita biar dia gak ikutin kita? " Ying memecahkan hening yang udah lama berjalan (?) ( Masa berjalan )

" Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sih...? " Yaya mengeluh sedikit. " Dia laki-laki, bukan cewek kayak kita! " Yaya menggeleng pelan. " Aku gak tahu mahu gembirakannya.. "

Ying berfikir...

Yaya juga...

...Hening...

Bunyi jam berbunyi sepanjang pemikiran mereka. Suara burung di luar udah terdiam , gak ada yang berkicauan. Sunyi mengelilingi mereka, kayak perpustakaan. Untung di kamar bukan perpustakaan yang banyak buku-buku juga meja-meja. Mata masing-masing terpejam memikirkan suatu cara yang bisa dibuat agar menggembirakan sang bocah tadi.

Waktu memang berjalan cepat jika kita sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan khusyuk. Sekarang, udah 8.03 malam. Udah 5 Jam berfikir... ( Lama banget! )

" Apa kata kita bawa makanan untuknya? " Ying bergumam pelan.

" Apa? "

" Kita bungkuskan saja makanan untuknya! " Ying akhirnya menemukan idea

" Idea bagus!! " Yaya berteriak kecil.

" Kakak...! Mari makan! " Kedengaran suara itu jauh berteriak memanggil kakak-kakaknya. Yang bersangkutan terus saja berlari ke arah suara itu. Mereka akhirnya puas berfikir sehingga di meja makan, mereka masih lagi tersenyum lebar.

" Kakak berdua ini kenapa? " BoBoiBoy jadi heran melihat kakak-kakaknya.

" Gak ada apa-apa! " Serentak mereka menjawab.

BoBoiBoy mencurigai mereka tetapi akhirnya berlalu pergi dengan mengangkat kedua-dua bahunya pelan. Dia gak ada mood baik untuk makan makanan itu. BoBoiBoy terus berlalu ke kamarnya.

Kasur yang udah lama bersamanya semenjak berumur 9 tahun. Berarti 9 tahun kasur itu berjasa padanya. BoBoiBoy duduk menghadap jendela. Memang itulah yang dia selalu lakukan. Menghadap jendela, melihat bulan bersinar dan melepaskan kuasa – eh, maksudku melepaskan lelah...

Flashback

" _kebahagiaan itu apa? "_

 _" Kebahagiaan? Urm... contohlah... Macam kita gembira sebab ada orang membuat kita jatuh cinta "_

 _" Jatuh cinta? "_

 _"Yah.. orang yang kita sangat sayang sampai kita gak sanggup berpisah sama orang itu. Jika bisa mahu mati sama-sama dengannya. Kayak ibu dan ayah kita gitu... "_

 _" Oh.. makasih kak Yaya! BoBoi dah faham ! "_

 _" Baguslah... "_

End FlashBack

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas. Dia berjanji pada dirinya yang dia akan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri dari hasil keringatnya. Dia akan mencari walau dia tahu, itu amat sukar dicari.

TBC...

Gak la... Masih ada dikit lagi... Baca yah!

Seorang pemuda pantat ayam (?) berdiri di hadapan Fang. Mereka berada di hadapan kamar besar milik Fang si putera. Tinggi Fang hanya sekadar dada pemuda itu. Fang tahu siapa di hadapannya. Vampir yang sangat hebat tapi masih jomblo... Tujuannya untuk membaritahu pada Fang sesuatu...

Yang amat sangat penting.

Hanya dengan bertemu secara langsung dapat dilakukan oleh pemuda ini supaya pesanan orang atasannya berjaya disampaikan.

" Kau harus menjadi vampir sejati secepatnya , Pang. "

Fang membongkokkan badannya 35 derajat, " baik... " Kemudian, pemuda itu pun pergi dari hadapannya. " ... Abang... " Lalu Fang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

TBC ( benarin )

 **Kaizo : RnR! Jangan lupa itu! Camkan dikepala kalian!**

 **BBB : kok begitu sekali...? * geleng-geleng Pelan ***


	4. Chapter 2

**BoBoiBoy / Animonsta** **pair : Fang x BoBoiBoy** **WARNING:** **OCC, OC, Alur cepat lambat, bahasa Malay-Indo , dll**

 **~EnJoY~**

 **Chapter 2**

Gelap..

Gambaran yang tepat untuk melihat keadaan langit yang selalunya cerah. Warna langit itu membaritahu kepada semua kehidupan di Bumi bahawa hujan bakalan turun deras. Memberi erti pada semua untuk bersedia menghadapi hujan. Binatang-binatang mula masuk ke dalam sarangnya. Tumbuhan bersiap sedia menyerap air yang bisa dijadikan makanan untuknya. Ada manusia mula mempercepatkan pekerjaan hanya untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Yaya dan Ying baru saja hendak keluar rumah , tapi dihalang oleh Boboiboy...

" Kak, BoBoi mohon... Jangan keluar dulu... Akan ada ribut nanti... Angin aja udah kencang "

Yaya pada dasarnya baik hati terdiam. Mungkin... Pikirnya. Ying menghela nafas – malas mahu melayan adiknya.

" Kami harus Boboiboy... Nanti malam kami harus memakai apa jika kami gak beli apapun? "

Benar.

Tepat sekali.

Gak mungkin kan kakak-kakaknyq mahu memakai pakaian lama mereka yang buruk? Lagian, baju mereka hanya tinggal beberapa pasang. Hanya untuk sehari-hari saja yang mereka ada.

" Ta-tapi... "

" Kami janji akan pulang cepat kok! " Dan dibalas anggukan semangat Yaya.

BoBoiBoy buntu. Bagaimana mau menghalang kakaknya ini? Nanti kalau sakit siapa yang paling repot? BoBoiBoy juga kan? Dia harus halang itu semua.

" Aku mohon~ "

Matanya berbinar-binar , cuba meraih simpati. Setelahnya , dia membuat wajah polos. Tangannya disatukan. Cara itu biasanya akan berkesan sekali!

" GAK! " tegas Yaya. " Kami harus mencari keperluan itu hari ini. " Ying menyambung.

" Biar BoBoi saja yang pergi! "

" Kami bisa jaga diri lho... Sampai bila kamu mau melindungi kami terus? "

Deg!

BoBoiBoy seolah tiada kata lain lagi. Kakaknya telah nekad memang gak bisa dihalang lagi. BoBoiBoy menunduk sebentar lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Dia menghela nafas pasrah

" tapi, kalian harus pulang cepat ya... "

Yaya dan Ying tersenyum. " Ok! "

FxB_

Putera Fang sedang memandang jendela besarnya. Lengan kokohnya terlihat itu diletakkan di sisi tubuhnya. Hanya sekadar info, kamarnya paling tinggi dan sederhana besar di istana ini. Jadi, mudah baginya untuk memerhari pergerakan setiap orang. Apalagi misinya mahu mencari sang pujaan hati.

Mengingatnya, Fang jadi teringat sesuatu – benda penting. Fang lantas bangun lalu mencari barang tersebut. Lemari yang besar itu dibukanya seluas-luasnya. Kemas barang yang ada di dalam itu memudahkan kerjanya. Fang menarik sebuah kotak hitam lalu menutup lemari itu.

Fang mulai membuka kotak itu. Dalamnya ada barang yang sangat berharga baginya. Sejak dulu dia ingin memberikan kepada sang pujaan hati jika mereka bertemu.

topi

Topi itu yang membuatnya tidak menyerah untuk menemukan sang sosok yang dicintainya. Topi itu juga merupakan alasan terkuatnya untuk menolak sekeras-kerasnya pada wanita lain. Topi itu juga merupakan hadiah buat sosok itu.

Ahh, Fang keras kepala juga ya...

Terlalu fokus dengan masa lalu, Fang terlepaskan satu benda penting - topi itu mulai melayang ke tempat, tanpa tujuan jelas disebabkan angin kencang.

" Ahh! Topi! "

Sial bagi Fang... Hujan mula menurunkan air hujan untuk membasahi Bumi. Jadi kita harus siap-siap menghadapi amukan Fang!

" TIDAK!!!!! "

FxB_

Sudah 4 jam...

BoBoiBoy sibuk ke hulu ke hilir gaya orang menunggu seseorang. Tentu, dia menunggu kakak-kakaknya yang tidak pulang dari tadi. Sudah 4 jam barlalu, tetap juga kakaknya tidak pulang.

Khawatir, risau ...

Kata yang tepat untuk keadaan dia sekarang. Hujan mula turun sedikit tapi Tidaklah terlalu basah untuk mereka yang ingin menembus hujan.

Apapun, tetap saja dia khawatir ...

'Lama banget kakak pergi? Buat bajukah? Ahh! Yang penting Pikir mereka berdua! Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Jangan-jangan mereka diculik ?! Atau dibunuh !? astaga! Aku harus keluar! '

FxB_

Pelayan juga butternya sudah datang. Mereka panik melihat putera raja ini berteriak penuh amarah. Aura hitam di belakang tubuhnya terlihat jelas di punggung tegap itu. Matanya yang merah semakin merah pekat seperti darah yang pekat. Jelas sekali, dia baru saja kehilangan – atau marahkan – sesuatu.

" ...Cari... " Gumamnya gak jelas. " CARI TOPI JINGGA DENGAN TANDUK 3 DIATASNYA SAMPAI DAPAT!!!!! "

Serta-merta , mereka berlari melakukan perintah sang putera.

FxB

" Mana kakak-kakak pergi? Ish, aku bingung! "

Manalah dia tahu tentang dunia luar yang penuh dengan pelbagai tulisan di sana. Dia gak mengerti bahasa itu. Hanya tulisan toko saja dia mengerti.

Sedang dia mencari, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang memakai hijab pink. Ahh, dia terus saja ke arah sana dan menegur. Gak mahu membuat kakaknya marah kerna terkejut.

" Err..kakak? "

BoBoiBoy telah ketemu dengannya!

" Yah, adik mahu apa yah? "

Ok, dia harus belajar lebih giat agar dia gak salah menegur orang luar. Dia salah orang. Ramai lagi orang-orang yang memakai hijab serupa– menurut BoBoiBoy – kayak kakaknyq. Dia meminta maaf pada sosok tadi dan meneruskan pencarian. Lain kali, jangan menyuruh BoBoiBoy keluar dari rumah lagi! Kerna dia masih lagi polos dan tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia luar! Titik!

FxB

2 jam...

BoBoiBoy masih lagi berlari. Dan hujan masih turun. Ok, cuaca sekarang semakin Mempengaruhi kondisi BoBoiBoy sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, rambutnya basah dan lainnya. Gak berguna membawa payung jika diri sendiri basah akhirnya. Tapi itu demi kakak-kakaknya, dia sanggup pegang pada payung itu.

Tiba-tiba , dia Tergelincir jatuh ke bawah. Wow, sayangnya bertimpa-timpa. Gak sangka, dia menjadi malang hari ini. Dikuatkan kakinya yang berdenyut sakit dan melihat objek yang membuatnya jatuh.

Topi...

BoBoiBoy ternyata sangat tertarik untuk mengambilnya. Tanpa fikir panjang, dia segera bangun setelah melihat seorang lagi memakai hijab pink. Ahh, ini dah beribu kalinya dia jumpa, tapi kali ini dia melihat ada seorang lagi di sebelahnya.

Dan, berkat topi itu, dia berjaya bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya yang sedang minum di dalam kafe.

TBC

Hahaha! Kita bertemu lagi!

Ffn ini udah lama jatuh ke dasar (?) Ffn yang lain. Ahh, aku harus usaha! Tapi , idea gak muncul...

Lebaran sudah tiba!

Author mau mengucapkan selamat hari raya Aidilfitri~ pada semua peminat BoBoiBoy dan juga follower dan favourite cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak telah sabar menunggu~

Next chapter or End?!

RnR!!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( kalian cari sendiri warningnya di sebelah atau sebelumnya )

Pair : Fang x BoBoiBoy

" PLEASE!!!! "

sudah sekian kalinya Boboiboy memujuk kakak-kakaknya untuk turut serta pergi ke majlis tari-menari yang dianjurkan oleh Raja. Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu menghela nafas. Gak tau jika Boboiboy akan merengek kayak begini.

" Sudah kukatakan... Tidak bis- "

" PLEASE!!!!!! "

Tetap saja!

BoBoiBoy gak mau mendengar kata-katanya kali ini. Dia terus saja merengek kayak anak meminta ibu membelikan sesuatu. Walaupun Boboiboy udah tingkat remaja, tidak pada sifatnya yang keanakan. Dia harus mencari solusi yang bijak untuk menguruskan anak yang satu ini.

" Jika kita pergi, siapa yang mahu jaga rumah kita? Kalau dirompak , bagaimana? Jika terbakar, siapa mau selamatkan harta kita? "

Ying kagum dengan penerangan Yaya. Malangnya, ayat itu justru membingungkan bagi Boboiboy. Tapi, akhirnya setelah memujuk 1001 cara, Boboiboy melepaskan mereka.

 **ISTANA**

Ramai yang memasuki tempat itu. Sungguh cantik dan megah bangunan yang dibina oleh tukang-tukang. Ukiran yang mempersona membuat orang-orang berasa iri pada sesiapa yabg berpenghuni di sini. Tapi, mereka sedar akan pangkat masing-masing. Gak heran jika bangunan ini dinamakan Istana. Raja serta anaknya pasti bangga akan hal ini.

Banyak makanan dan minuman yang disediakan di meja makan. Ada puding, soup lobak merah, donut lobak merak, nasi goreng yang ada isinya lobak merah, jus lobak merah, kuih, ayam isi lobak merah , i- ( author diserang hujan Halilintar)

Ok, langsung ke story...

Segala resepi yang tukang masak lakukan amatlah lazat. Yaya dan Ying sampai lupa tujuan utama sekiranya salah satu bulter di istana ini gak membuat pengumuman. Semua mata menuju ke arah sang bulter itu dan juga pemuda di belakangnya. Semua gadis mulai menatapnya tajam tetapi menggoda. Sang bulter menghela nafas lalu menyampaikan pesanan.

" Kami melakukan 3 ujian di sini! Pertama dari segi pemakaian, kedua dari segi kecantikan dan terakhir dari segi sifat. Jadi , jika kalian mahu menjadi pendamping Putera, silakan jalani test ini di sini. Pertandingan akan dimulai sekarang sehingga 12.30 pagi. Diharap kalian bisa melakukannya! "

Semua mulai merapikan rambut masing-masing. Ada juga yang meminta untuk ke kamar mandi atau toilet untuk berhias. Ada yang gak kisah pada pertandingan ini. Dan... Ada yang terlewat.

 **BAM!**

Pintu besar nan indah itu dibukanya paksa dari luar. Semua yang ada di sana terpaku dengan pintu itu. Yang membuat semua terkejut adalah seorang gadis di sebalik pintu itu. Seseorang di sana berambut pendek, berbaju gaun yang putih bersih berhiaskan renda-renda berwarna oren. Di sudut telinga , ada sepit rambut yang berlambang petir, berwarna kuning. Hiasan tambahan pada pinggangnya yang ramping , reben besar diikat di belakang. Wajahnya masih tertunduk , sepertinya habis berlari. Wajahnya mula mendongak melihat sekelilingnya. Wajahnya yang tidak dihiasi apa-apa , wajahnya memang semulajadi!

Itulah imej pertama yang dipandang oleh putera istana ini.

 **FLASHBACK**

Boboiboy hanya bisa duduk , bergolek, baring dan lain-lain. Boboiboy mengerang frustasi. Dia gak bisa duduk diam! Dia harus cari cara biar dia bisa mendapatkan makanan percuma! Apa pun cara!!

Tiba-tiba , satu cahaya kecil mendekati wajahnya. Secara tak langsung, BoBoiBoy menutup matanya . Silau cahaya kecil itu teramat terang di matanya. Butuh proses untuk beberapa saat untuk di balik kelompak mata itu terlihat. Apa yang ditangkap oleh iris yang disalurkan kedalam dan cahaya itu mulai membentuk imej yang songsang di retina lalu ditafsirkan ke otak dan otaknya pun membetulkan imej menjadi yang benar– Plak!

 _Fang : KAU INGAT INI TEMPAT NOTA-NOTAMU APA!?!_

 _Me : Maaf yah, Fang... Kan ini juga ada kaitan lho..._

 _Fang : PALA'MU!! Kau harus menemukan aku sama BB ku yang tercinta~!_

 _Me : kok kamu gak kesabaran banget?!_

 _Fang : soalnya , aku pengen sekali meluk dia yang iiiimmmmuuuuuutttttt~~~~!!!!! *nosebleed*_

 _Me : nah , tisu... Menjauhlah kau! Aku mau sambung nih! Atau mau ku ending?! *Smirk*_

 _Fang : AWAS LO ENDING CERITA NI YAH!!! KU KASI KE NAGA BESAR BAYANGKU NANTI!!_

 _Me : dah, pergi sana!_

Ok , back to story!

Intinya, BoBoiBoy membuka matanya kecil untuk melihat cahaya yang mengganggunya. Ada peri kecil!

" Apa ini? "

Peri kecil itu terdiam sebentar. Dia meneliti wajah BoBoiBoy hingga ke kakinya lalu melihat ke atas semula. Dia sedikit bingung dengan penampilan BoBoiBoy.

' _dia laki-laki atau perempuan?_ '

Hohoho~ itulah isi fikiran si peri!

" Err... Hai, makhluk kecil! Aku BoBoiBoy! "

' _ok , dari namanya laki-laki. Fiziknya kok kayak perempuan gitu...? Ahh, aku harus selesaikan pekerjaan aku!_ '

Peri itu tetap gak merespon dirinya. Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya pelan. Padahal suaranya jelas dan serak. Gak mungkin peri ini berfikiran aneh-aneh...?

Makhluk kecil – menurut Boboiboy , sedang mencatat sesuatu di notanya yang kecil. Boboiboy hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar. Beberapa minit , sang peri kecil itu menunjukkan notanya. Boboiboy mengecilkan matanya lebih lagi – menjadi sepet . Mencoba membaca tulisan itu.

" _' Hai namaku Iwan. Aku adalah peri untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dihatimu. Aku di sini untuk memenuhi permintaanmu. Harap kamu mahu memberikan permintaanmu! '_ "

Malangnya, tulisan itu gak bisa dibaca. Boboiboy gak bisa baca kerna satu dia gak tau baca... Dua , tulisan itu kecil banget! Siapa yang bisa membaca!?

Boboiboy mengeluh panjang, " aduh!!! Aku kan cuma pengen ke majlis tari-menari itu!!! Kenapa susah banget sih!?! "

Peri itu hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy. Dia berfikir sebentar lalu melihat keliling tubuh kecilnya. Di balik sayap putih itu, ada debu putih jernih yang sangat cantik kayak kristal atau permata yang sangat mahal. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat imutnya lalu memutar tongkat itu yang berukuran kecil. Boboiboy yang mulanya ingin berteriak mulai melihat peri kecil itu.

Terpikir satu cara...!

Akhirnya, setelah 10 kali putaran berserta dengan matra yang sesuai, peri itu mengarahkan tongkat itu ke arah Boboiboy. BoBoiBoy gak sempat apa-apa hanya bisa berteriak. Dia pasrah jika peri itu ingin membunuhnya.

... Tapi, nyatanya tidak..

Kelompak mata itu terbuka kecil menampakkan iris coklat yang cantik. Matanya menangkap susuk tubuh yang amat cantik dan menawan. Manis dan bersih. Rambut yang pendek tapi tampak natural. Amat cantik kerna disertakan dengan gaun yang kembang dengan renda-renda oren di beberapa tempat. Walau hiasan ringan, tetap saja terlihat gadis yang berpangkat tinggi.

Boboiboy sampai takjub dengan dirinya sendiri.

Peri itu tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dia melakar satu kenderaan khas yang bisa dibawanya Boboiboy ke istana mewah nan megah itu. Walau hanya begitu, Boboiboy sangat gembira melihatnya!

" Makasih!! Aku akan menghargaimu selalu!! Aku akan ingat semua ini! "

Peri itu mengangguk.

" Aku pergi dulu yah! "

Boboiboy yang dasarnya laki-laki, melompat turun ke bawah dengan jendela saja. Malas mau berfikir dan mahu ke jamuan makan-makan aja. Boboiboy melihat peri itu semula dan peri itu memberi pesan singkat yang membuat Boboiboy semakin gak sabar untuk ke sana...

 ** _" KAMU AKAN KEMBALI KE ASAL SEKIRANYA LEWAT DARI 12 TENGAH MALAM. SEMOGA BERJAYA. "_**

 ** _Tbc..._**

Halo!!! Gomen pada pembaca semua! Udah lama author gak update untuk cerita ini.. haha, kebelakangan ini sibuk banget dengan kerja-kerja kuliah yang menumpuk di meja..

Ya, moga kalian suka walaupun kalian tahu cerita ini. Tapi , author mohon RnR cerita ini yah! Aku gak pasti mahu dilanjutkan atau dibuang saja. Jika dapat sambutan, author terus update di Ffn pada akhir bulan. Insyaallah~


End file.
